


Грамкин

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ворах, блохах и предназначении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грамкин

*

Олли уже поджидал его. Заспанный и вконец замерзший, малец околачивался перед крыльцом кузницы, притопывая, пританцовывая и выделывая прочие занятные кренделя.

— В туалет приспичило? — поинтересовался Атлас, быстро сбегая по ступенькам. 

Мальчишка тут же замер, словно в статую обратился.

— Холодно, — буркнул он, насупившись, и втянул голову в плечи.

— Уж не жарко. — Сам Атлас только что выбрался из теплой постели и оделся в шерстяную рубашку и бриджи, которые ночевали вместе с ним под шкурами. Плащ, стеганый дублет и верхние штаны он еще с вечера оставил на сундуке рядом с очагом, и до сих пор ощущал их приятное тепло, однако выветривалось оно быстрее, чем утренний туман на западном ветру. 

Мейстеры наперебой твердят, что весна уже наступила, однако Атлас в это поверит, когда эль в его кружке перестанет превращаться в лед, стоит ему на минутку отвернуться. 

Он одну за другой расстегнул стальные застежки и накинул свой плащ мальчишке на плечи. Олли дернулся было, но Атлас зашипел на него, словно рассерженная росомаха. 

— А ну, прекрати вертеться! Сети не забыл?

Олли шмыгнул носом и вытащил что-то из-за пазухи. Что именно, Атлас из-за окружающей темени не разглядел, но решил поверить мальчишке на слово. 

— Хорошо. А теперь — пошли! И чтоб ни звука, понял меня? Сегодня ночью мы его сцапаем, точно тебе говорю!

Про «ни звука» можно было и не уточнять. Олли, если было нужно, мог двигаться бесшумно, словно мышонок, а рот и вовсе открывал только по особым случаям. Атлас именно поэтому взял его с собой на такое важное дело. И еще потому, что одному было страшновато. В конце концов, кто знает, что за вор к ним повадился? А ну как и вправду новая нечисть?

Невидимые в окружающей темноте, они скользнули через двор. До рассвета оставалось совсем немного, звезды спрятались, и только Стена призрачно белела рядом. Двигаясь по возможности бесшумно, две тени миновали трапезную, обогнули длинную поленницу, подпирающую кухню, и замерли рядом с входом в курятник.

Ключ Атлас припас заранее, однако дверь оказалось незапертой. И не только не запертой, а даже и приоткрытой.

— Он уже внутри, — прошептал Атлас спутнику с плохо скрываемым восторгом. — Готовь сети и смотри не зевай. Держись позади меня и следи, как бы он через дверь не выскочил. Если выскочит, я тебя самого в сети замотаю и за него выдам, ясно тебе?

Олли усердно закивал. 

Взявшись за кольцо, Атлас осторожно потянул дверь на себя. Та предательски заскрипела, и он тут же замер, прислушиваясь. Изнутри, хвала богам, не донеслось ни звука, и он потянул снова, на этот раз настырнее… Дверь подалась, между створкой и срубом образовалась щелка достаточная, чтобы через нее просочиться внутрь, и Атлас немедленно так и сделал. Олли следовал за ним по пятам, волоча его плащ по земле.

Курятник выглядел как обычно. Стены и потолок тщательно законопачены, пол устлан соломой, узкие отдушины под самым потолком забраны мелкой решеткой. В жаровнях, установленных вдоль стен, чтобы куры не окочурились от холода, дотлевали угли. Несколько дюжин несушек — черных, рыжих, пестрых и рябых — мирно почивали в своих гнездах, прижавшись друг к дружке для тепла. Атлас от души им позавидовал и сжал челюсти, подавляя зевок. 

Злодея нигде не наблюдалось. Следов злодеяний — тоже. Как же так?

— Он где-то здесь, — прошептал Атлас и вытащил из-за пояса кинжал. — Я посмотрю у кормушек, может, он за бочкой спрятался.

Он крадучись подобрался к кормушкам, и осторожно, кончиком сапога, пошевелил солому рядом с одной из них. Ничего не произошло, и он легонько пнул пустой ящик, прислоненный к стене курятника. Из-под ящика никто не выпрыгнул. Осмелев, Атлас взялся за бочку, собираясь отодвинуть ее и обнаружить преступника, однако тут его взгляд упал в одну из кормушек.

Прожорливые куры вычистили ее под метелку, не оставив ни зернышка, но в углу виднелось что-то темное. Атлас смело ткнул подозрительный объект кинжалом.

— Седьмое пекло! — взвизгнул он, рассмотрев маленький, мокрый от крови куриный трупик. Он схватил птицу за крыло, и безмозглая головка повисла на ошметке кожи. Под ней обнаружилось не менее дюжины пустых яичных скорлупок. 

Куры, разбуженные его голосом, тут же повскакивали с насиженных мест, забили крыльями, закудахтали и принялись метаться, словно ошпаренные. В воздух взмыли перья и солома, дурным голосом заорали петухи. В одно мгновение в курятнике воцарился сущий бардак. Олли попытался было поймать куриц сетями, однако быстро плюнул на это дело, схватил Атласа за рукав и вытолкал наружу. Потом выскочил сам, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней спиной, переводя дух.

Атлас, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, что было сил пнул ближайший сугроб. Сугроб оказался не сугробом, а крайне неустойчивым нагромождением разномастных ящиков, слегка присыпанным снегом, которое тут же обрушилось, производя невыразимый шум. Куры за дверью взбеленились пуще прежнего. 

Атлас застонал и прислонился к двери рядом с Олли.

Лучше не придумаешь. 

*

Распрощавшись с Атласом у оружейной, Олли припустил обратно к баракам — досыпать. Судя по тому, как искрилась верхушка Стены на востоке, до побудки оставалось всего ничего, однако все-таки достаточно, чтобы залезть под шкуры прямо в одежде и подремать немножко. 

Тихонько пробравшись в спальню, Олли стащил сапоги и юркнул по лесенке наверх, к своему навесу. Горячий воздух, исходящий от большой печи посреди комнаты, поднимался вверх, и здесь, под самым потолком, было пусть не по-настоящему тепло, но все-таки приятно. Свернувшись калачиком, Олли подтянул колени к груди и задышал ртом, чтобы воздух под шкурами поскорее согрелся. Вокруг храпели, сопели и вертелись на своих лежанках остальные братья, с которыми он делил спальнью. Дугрей, толстый мальчишка из одичалых, выводил носом такие рулады, что не каждому взрослому мужику под силу, а брат Закай, как всегда, то и дело бормотал во сне.

Когда Олли только очутился в Ночном Дозоре, людей здесь было — кот наплакал. Почти все бараки стояли пустыми — горстка дозорных заселяла едва ли один, да и в том свободных постелей было куда больше, чем занятых. Теперь свободного места не сыщешь — и Черный Замок, и другие замки Дозора из тех, что уже пригодны для жилья, заселены под завязку рекрутами, сосланными на Стену Королевой, а еще одичалыми… или такими же, как он — людьми, потерявшимися во время войны.

Олли поежился и спрятал холодный нос в рукав шерстяной рубахи. Вспоминать о родной деревне, о матери и отце, погибших от рук одичалых, просто нельзя было себе позволять. За воспоминаниями приходила тоска, за тоской — слезы, и это уже само по себе было непозволительным проявлением слабости для такого взрослого и самостоятельного парня в возрасте целых двенадцати лет. Однако хуже всего было то, что следовало за слезами. Вопросы. Как так вышло, что он живет под одной крышей с людьми, перебившими его семью, делит с ними трапезы и работу? Не просто с похожими на них, с их родней — а с ними самими? Когда Тормунд походя ерошил ему волосы здоровенной лапищей или отвешивал ускорительный подзатыльник, случись Олли пробегать мимо, он об этом не задумывался. Только иногда, по ночам, когда мысли бродили сами по себе, не слушаясь никаких запретов.

Олли хотелось бы побывать в других замках Стены. Например, в Длинном Копье, где живут люди Драконьей Королевы — искусные воители со смуглой кожей и темными глазами, не боящиеся боли и не знающие страха. Или в Дозоре-у-моста, где командует Грейджой, и куда что ни день прибывают корабли из дальних земель, где Олли никогда не бывал. Может быть, однажды он так и сделает — уедет с очередным обозом, уходящим на запад или восток. Теперь, когда разлом в Стене заделан, и в Черном Замке уже не так нужна каждая лишняя пара рук, лорд-командующий может его отпустить.

Атлас говорит, что Олли дурак и мозгов у него не больше, чем у кошки. Что ему нужно отсюда уматывать, пока никто не додумался заставить малолетнего мальчишку принести клятву и принять обеты дозорных. Что, будь на то его воля, он сам бы давно удрал обратно в Простор, только пятки сверкали бы. Олли ему не верит. Атлас то и дело врет с совершенно серьезным лицом. Например, когда говорит, что в лорда-командующего бес вселился и неплохо бы кому-нибудь огреть его поленом по голове, чтобы отдохнул немного. Это он тоже не серьезно. Олли знает, потому что когда предатели напали на Джона Сноу и тот целый месяц не вставал с постели, пока хоть сколько-то не поправился, Атлас выглядел так, будто это его четыре раза пырнули кинжалом.

— А ну убери свинью из окошка, — вдруг громко сказал брат Закай совершенно спокойным, ни капли не сонным голосом. 

Храп вокруг на минуту поутих, потом вернулся с прежней силой. Дугрей заворочался на своей кровати, под его жирной задницей жалобно заскрипели доски настила.

— Убери свинью из окошка, — не унимался брат Закай. Кто-то недовольно заворчал и бросил в него сапогом. 

Сапоги в Дозоре всегда клали рядом с лежанкой и по ночам часто использовали в качестве метательного оружия, действуя быстро и прицельно, притом почти не просыпаясь. Самые сообразительные загодя привязывали сапоги веревочкой к ножкам кроватей, чтобы не искать их поутру бес знает где, а быстро выудить.

— Свинью! — разозлился брат Закай и даже засучил ногами по соломенному тюфяку. — Быстро! Быстро!

— Я убрал! — громко и отчетливо уверил его Олли. — Убрал свинью из окошка. Все хорошо.

Брат Закай глубоко вздохнул, повернулся на бок и немедленно затих. Два или три человека пробормотали что-то в знак одобрения.

Олли подумал, что когда-нибудь и вправду уйдет отсюда и отправиться путешествовать. Сначала — в другие замки, а потом, когда подрастет, окрепнет и научится владеть мечом так же хорошо, как Джон Сноу, и станет таким же сильным и выносливым, как Отец Тысяч — и дальше. Может, однажды он сядет на корабль и отправится в зеленые земли Простора, о которых так интересно рассказывает Атлас, или в туманную Долину Аррен, враки Эдда о которой он всегда слушал с открытым ртом. Может, ему удастся побывать в Королевской Гавани и снова повидать Драконью Королеву — хотя бы на мгновение, хотя бы издалека, окруженную разодетыми в бархат и шелка придворными. Может, он попадет в Сероводье и своими глазами увидит плавучие замки лягушачьего народа, те, что издалека похожи на огромные болотные кочки, поросшие травой и цветами. Может, он попадет… Может…

Убаюканный собственными мечтаниями, Олли сам не заметил, как уснул. И когда спустя всего полчаса толстяк Дугрей дернул его за ногу, заставляя проснуться, чувствовал себя бодрым и отлично выспавшимся, несмотря на ночные приключения. 

 

*

С самого обеда Эдд топтался по крыше сарая, размахивая лопатой. До этого он топтался по покатой черепице поленницы, а еще раньше — по навесу рядом с одной из кладовых. Итого выходило целых два часа топтания. То есть на час и пятьдесят пять минут больше, чем Эдду хотелось бы.

Однако делать было нечего — снег с крыши сам по себе не исчезнет. Лорд Сноу со своей строительным переворотом повадился каждый день наваливать на них столько работы, что к вечеру и не разогнешься. И не отбрешешься от этого беса, и не спрячешься никуда! Третьего дня Эдд ненадолго — часика на три, не больше — зашел на кухню, чтобы пожевать табачку в тепле и покое и лично проинспектировать, вкусную ли стряпню готовят в котлах Хоббовы подручные. Только расселся как следует — откуда ни возьмись явился лютоволк. Сел перед Эддом, обернул хвост вокруг лап, молчит и смотрит. И уж до того глаза добрые, аж оторопь берет! Волей-неволей пришлось возвращаться в теплицы, следить, чтобы малышня как следует вскапывала землю, а не колупала сверху еле-еле. «Меч во тьме», как же! Скорее тяпка на грядке.

Снег с крышей расставаться не желал. Накануне выглянуло весеннее солнышко — не сказать, чтоб теплое, просто не такое холодное, как обычно — и на залежах образовался плотный наст. Эдд рубил его лопатой и понемногу сбрасывал на задний двор. Лорд-командующий так любит отстраивать новые здания — вряд ли ему понравится, если у старых просядет крыша.

Он замахнулся как следует и пнул особенно упорный пласт наста, намертво примерзший к кирпичной трубе. Пласт, к его великому изумлению, поддался, откололся от трубы и пополз вниз, по пути цепляя и увлекая за собой другие залежи снега. Эдд обрадовался и для верности подтолкнул лавину лопатой. Та обрушилась с крыши во двор, и не успел Эдд похвалить себя, как над скатом появилась голова молодого Джонова стюарда.

— Совсем осоловел?!

Атлас с горем пополам забрался на крышу, уселся рядом с трубой и привалился к ней с таким глубоким вздохом облегчения, будто пришел сюда из самого Дозора-что-у-моря, причем пешком и по верхушке Стены. Выглядел он плохо — волосы нечесаны, вокруг глаз темные круги, а сами глаза болезненно блестят.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — предложил он, кивая на снег. И немедленно закашлялся.

Эдд так давно не слышал этих слов вместе без частицы «не» где-нибудь в серединке, что в первое мгновение даже растерялся. Потом посмотрел на юнца с подозрением.

— Что ты сделал?

— Ничего я не сделал! — возмутился Атлас.

— Ну так иди, лови свою лисицу. Или хорька?

— Он только по утрам приходит.

— А сейчас что, ночь, что ли?

— Совсем утром.

— А зачем ты его ловишь? Делать тебе нечего? 

Атлас насупил тонкие брови и пробурчал, что, может, и нечего.

Эдд поскреб затылок под шапкой. Если бы ему нечего было делать, он бы лег спать, а не шатался по округе без дела с неприкаянным видом. И уж тем более не устаивал бы охоты на невесть какое зверье, повадившееся в курятник воровать яйца, потому что до кур и их яиц стюарду лорда-командующего должно быть ровно столько дела, сколько курам до него. Эдд оперся о черенок лопаты и уже собрался было поделиться этой мудростью с зеленым мальчишкой, которого лорд Сноу взял ему на замену, но вдруг передумал. Очень уж тот выглядел несчастным, угрюмым и никому не нужным — Эдд даже немного повеселел от такой картины. А еще на лбу у Атласа выступили мелкие капельки пота, и зеленым он казался во всех смыслах.

— Попроси Сноу — он тебя в Дозор-у-моста отправит, к Перевертышу. Людей у него — кот наплакал, и грамотные нужны.

Атлас посмотрел на него так, будто Эдд предложил ему в поисках острых ощущений обмотаться веревкой и сигануть со Стены.

— Никуда я не поеду.

— Тогда не ной! — постановил Эдд. — А чего ты такой больной?

— Не знаю. — Атлас потер нос варежкой. — С утра голова разваливается, а в животе будто слизень.

— С моей матушкой тоже так часто бывало, — посочувствовал Эдд. — Всю жизнь мучилась. Вот в твоем примерно возрасте и началось.

— Правда что ли?

— Чистая. Из нее после этого детишки так и выскакивали. Много повыскакивало, пока не померла.

— Ну тебя!

Эдд сухо засмеялся, довольный собственным остроумием. Потом приблизился и дружелюбно потыкал Атласа лопатой в бок:

— Иди, наведайся к Тарли, пусть он даст тебе горячего вина с травами, побеждающими хворь. Нечего разносить заразу! Когда лорд Сноу отправит тебя к мосту Черепов, и из-за тебя все люди Грейджоя слягут с хворью — Перевертыш тебе спасибо не скажет!

И он снова довольно закряхтел, слушая, как заковыристо и вдохновенно Атлас бранится.

*

Вряд ли кто-нибудь подозревал, насколько Сэмвелла Тарли радовала возможность снова проводить время с человеком ученым и начитанным. То есть никого это, конечно, особо и не интересовало… кроме, разве что, Джона Сноу — Джон из большинства правил Сэма, был здоровенным исключением. Но если бы кто-нибудь вдруг задался таким вопросом — все равно ни в жизни бы не угадал! 

Что за наслаждение — вести за обедом неспешную беседу с кем-то, чья мудрость распространяется несравнимо дальше умения складывать буквы в слова! Более того — с человеком в достаточной мере умным, чтобы не кичиться своими знаниями, не считать их поводом для превосходства, а, напротив, с радостью делиться ими с желающими. Из желающих прильнуть к знаниям мейстера Кехеля на весь Дозор приходился один только Сэм, и это его тоже радовало, чего уж греха таить.

Пусть мейстер Кехель и лишился правого глаза еще в раннем детстве, но даже с помощью единственного левого умел видеть и подмечать больше, чем кто-либо — не считая, разве что, покойного мейстера Эйемона, который видел вдвое больше Кехеля, даже будучи полностью слепым. Сэм не раз задавался вопросом, существует ли между количеством зрительных органов и сообразительностью какая-нибудь связь. Нелепица нелепицей, но обстоятельства не могли не вызывать подобных мыслей. (А если существует, что будет, если какой-нибудь зеленый мейстер с короткой цепью, охватывающей толстую шею, попробует в качестве эксперимента залепить себе глаз глиной?) 

Им невероятно повезло, что Кехель согласился поступить на службу в Ночной Дозор, хоть мейстеры из Цитадели и считали, что это им невероятно повезло избавиться от него. Пусть знания Кехеля не так глубоки, как знания иных целителей, пусть существуют темы, в которых он не более сведущ, чем дохлая ворона… зато есть вещи, которым он на протяжении всей своей жизни при Цитадели уделял особое внимание. История магических ранений, если говорить точно. Староместские целители смеялись над ним из-за этого. Зато на Стене, когда глубокие порезы на телах людей, раненных острыми, словно бритвы, лапками ледяных пауков отказывались затягиваться, отказывались перестать истекать черно-красной жижей. Вот тогда никому из них было бы не до смеха. Сэм в те дни не смеялся, это точно. Только слушал объяснения мейстера Кехеля, посвятившего всю жизнь изучению мифов, которые иные считали детскими сказками.

Сэм как раз чертил ложкой в каше, пытаясь изобразить цветок горецвета всех подробностях (задача стояла непростая — каша была недостаточно густой, постоянно оплывала, очертания горецвета смазывались — однако терпеть до тех пор, когда под рукой окажется клочок бумаги, не было никакой возможности. Не было, и все тут!), когда кто-то осторожно потянул его за рукав.

Обернувшись, Сэм увидел Атласа. В первое мгновение ему показалось, будто все краски на лице стюарда поменялись местами: глазной белок у него был такого цвета, какого обычно бывают губы, а губы — черными, словно уголь, которым он подводил глаза… и только кожа лица оставалась по привычному белой. С легким, в прочем, уклоном в болотную зеленцу.

— Атлас? — удивился Сэм, и неуклюже поднялся на ноги, оставив кашу в покое. — Что это с тобой?

Атлас покачнулся, взялся рукой за чье-то плечо, чтобы удержать равновесие, открыл рот… А потом согнулся в три погибели, извергая Сэму на сапоги все содержимое своего желудка.

 

*

Он снова был на Стене. Снова смотрел вместе с остальными, как из леса выбегают звери. Огромные лоси с кружевными рогами, олени, бурые лисицы, волки… даже несколько гигантских медведей, здоровенных, словно мамонты. Все они, обезумев, неслись вперед, спасаясь от того, что подступало с севера, следовало за ними по пятам… неслись и насмерть разбивались о Стену, даже не пытаясь замедлить хода, когда перед ними вдруг оказывалась сплошная глыба льда.

Он снова был на Стене. Снова раз за разом натягивал тетиву, посылая горящие стрелы ровно вниз с такой скоростью, на которую никогда раньше не был способен. Большинство из них находили свою цель — разбивали на мелкие осколки ледяных пауков, которые с ужасающей скоростью бежали вверх прямо по отвесному льду. Другие ухали мимо и устремлялись к земле — туда, где кишели ожившие мертвецы. Туда, где ревели мертвые сумеречные коты. Туда, где землю давно укрыл толстый слой размозженных под чужими ногами трупов…

Он снова был на Стене. Снова видел двух огромных драконов, изрыгающих далеко впереди такие огромные облака пламени, что он чувствовал остаточное тепло на своем лице. Снова слышал, как в ужасе кричали люди, когда третий дракон — черный, как ночь, и огромный, словно само небо — дохнул пламенем на Стену. Опаленная, промятая посередине, она еще держалась какое-то время… как будто для того, чтобы дать им время прыснуть в стороны, спотыкаясь и скользя на трескающемся льду. А потом просела внутрь, и от грохота рушащегося льда он оглох, кровь потекла из ушей вниз по шее. Он помнил, как тихо вдруг стало вокруг. Люди разевали рты, однако он слышал лишь тонкий, невероятно высокий звон, врезающийся прямо в виски, грозящий разорвать голову на части…

Он снова был на Стене. Снова видел, как кто-то машет рукой и трубит, привлекая внимание остальных к войску, подходящему с юга. Помнил, как радостные крики сменились испуганными и разгневанными, когда люди разглядели на стягах ободранного человека Болтонов.

Он снова был на Стене. Снова был там в самую долгую, самую страшную ночь, которая длилась гораздо дольше, чем положено длиться ночи. Снова видел обломок стрелы, торчащий из плеча Джона Сноу, и высокую белую фигуру за ним, заносящую ледяное копье…

Последнее воспоминание вытолкнуло его из кошмара, и Атлас проснулся, вскидываясь на кровати и жадно хватая ртом воздух. 

*

Комната, в которой он очнулся, была хорошо ему знакома. На самом деле она была знакома ему лучше, чем какая-либо другая комната на белом свете, включая его собственную каморку, которая располагалась всего одним лестничным пролетом ниже. Он просто никогда не видел ее под таким углом. Никогда не смотрел на нее с этого места. Думал об этом, чего греха таить, вот только никогда…

Атлас осторожно пошевелился, несколько раз согнул и разогнул пальцы на руках и ногах, украдкой почесал нос. Потом перекатил голову по подушке и смял шкуру, которой какой-то добрый человек укрыл его едва не по макушку. 

Джон Сноу, до этого дремавший, положив голову на особенно толстую книгу, вскинулся и обернулся к нему.

— С возвращением, — сказал он. А потом встал, ухватил свой стул за спинку и подтащил к кровати.

Атлас решил, что если это сон, то щипать себя он погодит.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, потому что и в самом деле не помнил. Последнее, что задержалось в его памяти — собственная блевотина на сапогах Сэма. Если б он раньше знал, что оказаться в постели Джона Сноу можно, если стошнить мейстеру под ноги, то сделал бы это уже давным-давно.

— Он посадил на тебя клеща. 

Джон, как с ним часто случалось, своими объяснениями лишь провоцировал у собеседника лавину новых вопросов.

— Кто посадил? Какого клеща? 

Лорд Сноу улыбнулся своей странной улыбкой, которая лишь делала его усталое лицо печальнее, а потом поднял с пола небольшую клетку и поставил на сундук рядом с кроватью. В клетке копошилось существо, уродливее которого Атлас в жизни не видел. Маленький человечек с черными глазками и копной рыжих волос на голове вцепился в прутья клетки, глядя на него со жгучей ненавистью. Больше всего он был похож на ожившую картофелину, которую какой-то шутник нарядил в грязнющий пестрый наряд. Пальцы его заканчивались черными коготками, а вот рту поблескивали маленькие и острые, словно иголки, зубы.

— Что это за мерзость? — спросил Атлас, с трудом поворачиваясь на бок. Сил для того, чтобы сесть, он в себе пока не ощущал, но разглядеть поближе кошмарного гнома ему хотелось.

— Подарок.

Атлас смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Не рехнулся ли лорд Сноу окончательно, пока он валялся в лихорадке? По всему выходило, что дело обстояло именно так.

Джон рассмеялся и ткнул клетку пальцем. Гном тут же принялся буянить, бегать и прыгать, пытаясь вырваться из своей тюрьмы.

— Это грамкин, — объяснил Джон. — Это он таскал яйца из курятника и скручивал курам головы. Вырыл нору в земле и приходил, когда ему заблагорассудится, а как только слышал, что кто-то идет — нырял обратно под пол. Я подпалил солому рядом с входом в нору, а Олли поймал его в мешок, когда он выскочил. 

— Поганкинсы, — внезапно пропищал гном тонким и противным голоском. — Мерзавценсы! Выпустите грамкинса!

— Зерно! Зерно! — завелся старый ворон Мормонта.

— Заткнитесь, — велел Джон обоим. — Он посадил на тебя клеща, чтобы ты заболел и отвязался от него… Поэтому ты и грохнулся в обморок. Сэм нашел его у тебя в волосах и вычесал.

Атлас не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, а потому закрыл глаза и снова откинулся на подушки. Все это было слишком странным, чтобы происходить наяву.

— И что ты задумал с ним сделать? — спросил он. — Убить его?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Наверное, надо. А то он опять вернется, еще и родичей своих приведет. Тогда от них совсем не избавишься.

Грамкин перестал буянить и теперь стоял, впившись коготками в прутья клетки. По его грязной мордочке текли слезы и исчезали в спутанной бороде.

— Отпустите грамкинса, — потребовал он снова, на этот раз куда печальнее.

Атлас перевел взгляд на Джона.

— Надо его отпустить.

— Еще не хватало!

— А как же желания?

— Какие еще желания?

— Грамкины исполняют желания, лорд Сноу. Три штуки. Это всем известно, и тебе должно быть, раз уж ты вырос на севере. Спроси его!

Джон скривился и перевел взгляд на гнома, который тут же снова сменил озлобленное выражение маленького личика на глубокую печаль и принялся заливаться горючими слезами.

— Кончай придуриваться, — строго сказал ему Джон специальным командирским голосом. — Желания исполняешь?

— Исполняю, — признался грамкин с таким злобным видом, что сразу стало понятно — делает он это вопреки своей воле. — Только не волшебные.

— Почему это не волшебные? — возмутился Атлас, который уже придумал целый список труднодоступных вещей, которые ему хотелось бы получить. — Обычные я и сам могу.

— Магии в мире осталось совсем мало, — проскрипел гном. — Не получится. Свечку вон только издалека могу зажечь. Или дверь закрыть.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал Джон Сноу. — Прекрати воровать еду у черных братьев и родичам своим скажи, чтоб не смели. Вот тебе мое первое желание.

— И вычеши блох у Призрака, — быстро вставил Атлас, который блох жутко не любил, а обниматься со здоровенным лютоволком-альбиносом — очень даже. 

Грамкин снова заревел и заметался, раскачивая клетку — видно, ужаснулся таким нерадостным перспективам. Джон посмотрел на него с неодобрением.

— А третье? Когда я был маленьким, старая нянька рассказывала нам, что третье желание нужно выбирать тщательно, потому что оно последнее.

Атлас снова почесал нос и посмотрел на него с опаской, словно хотел спросить, вправду ли Джон Сноу дарит последнее желание ему, но побаивался. Джон угадал его вопрос и так, и кивнул, подтверждая догадку.

— Ты же его выследил, — объяснил он свое решение. — Столько времени гонялся. Каждого второго своим куриным вором достал.

— А тебя?

— А меня первого. — Он поднялся, одернул дублет, вернул стул на место и направился к двери. — Я скажу Кехелю или Сэму, что ты проснулся, и пошлю одного из них посмотреть, все ли с тобой в порядке.

Как только он вышел, Атлас тут же подтянулся на руках, схватил клетку, устроил у себя на коленях и уставился на грамкина. Тот под его взглядом сразу как-то сморщился, скукожился, и забился в дальний угол в непритворном ужасе.

— А теперь слушай, — сказал Атлас, угрожающе наставив на него палец. — Достанешь мне еще с дюжину таких клещей — и считай себя свободным. Только, смотри, не тех, от которых я совсем копыта отброшу! А тех, от которых вроде бы и не сильно плохо, а все равно все вокруг носятся и в постель укладывают. Понял меня?

Грамкин быстро закивал, нервно наматывая бороду на кулак.

Все-таки не зря родичи предупреждали его, что соваться туда, где живут люди — дело гиблое. Может, в человеческих поселениях и есть чем поживиться, но уж терпеть этих сумасшедших с их полоумными желаниями… Нет уж, с него довольно. Вот начешет блох, закупорит их в бутылочку, выдаст этому блажному за клещей, и смотается куда подальше, поминай как звали… А чтоб возвращаться? Нет уж. Ей-боги, нет!


End file.
